It all started with a storm
by Rainbow UniPenguins YT
Summary: It all started with lightning. She had no idea how bad it would get. Her parents were swept away, so Maggie, a girl with superpowers, is forced to live with the Avengers, not knowing how powerful she was.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM! CRASH! Maggie grabbed her teddy bear, and ran downstairs, to find her parents putting on raincoats. Now, they had no windows in their house. This was a different dimension, where some people had superpowers, and actually, the DC and Marvel universe were in this dimension. Maggie had superpowers, but she hated using them. Since Maggie's house had no windows, her parents were going outside to see how bad the storm was getting. As soon as they stepped outside, they were swept away from the flood that the storm was causing.

"MOM, DAD!" Maggie screamed. No reply. "COME BACK!" Maggie was scared now, she didn't know how long she could go without them. She tried to close the door, but the rushing flood waters wouldn't let her. She got swept away too. "HELP ME!" She screamed, but she got a mouthful of water. She looked up, and saw the SHIELD ship. "HELP, I'M IN THE FLOOD WATERS!" She knew she should use her superpowers, but she didn't want to feel overpowered. She looked up again, and saw Spiderman swooping down to get her. She was about to scream, but she got cut by a large rock in the floodwater, and went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she okay?" Maggie heard. Maggie couldn't move.

"I'm pretty sure!" Someone else said.

"Hey, I have a way to wake her up!" Someone said. "Are you awake?" Maggie felt someone shake her. She was sure this was just a dream. "She's not waking up!" Maggie heard the people's footsteps fade. She fell unconscious again. Meanwhile, her powers were going crazy. She floated up into the air, still kind of on her back, just floating on her back. Everything within a few feet of her flew up into the air too.

Someone came back, and saw Maggie floating in the air.

"Guys?" The person asked. "You might want to come over here!"

"What is it?" Someone asked. They all walked over to Maggie.

"No freakin' way!" Someone said. Maggie woke up. She looked down, and saw she was floating.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. She fell onto the bed. "Oof!"

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"I think so!" Maggie replied. "Where am I?"

"You're on the SHIELD ship, in the hospital room." Someone said. Maggie looked over to see who was there.

"Wait, You're The Avengers!" Maggie exclaimed. "It wasn't a dream, Spider Man did save me!"

"Yeah, but did you know you had superpowers?" Spider Man asked.

"Yeah, I just hate using them!" Maggie replied.

"When did you get them?" Iron Man asked.

"I was born with them." Maggie said. "Wait, but if this isn't a dream, then that means my parents are gone!"

"What happened?" Captain America asked.

"They got swept away by the flood!" Maggie replied.

"That's terrible, but I will help you find them!" Spider Man said. Maggie started to float again.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed. Iron Man grabbed her by her leg, and pulled her back down.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Maggie Brudereck." Maggie responded. A few eyes widened, but Maggie didn't notice.

"Do you know what powers you have?" Captain America asked.

"That's the thing, I've never cared enough to learn." Maggie exclaimed. All of a sudden, they froze in place.

"Guys, are you okay?" She asked. Their faces went white. "Whats wrong?" They pointed behind her.

"Ultron, h-he's alive!" Spider Man exclaimed. (CRINGE) Ultron grabbed onto Maggie. All of a sudden, everything stopped moving. Time stopped. Maggie realized that she had superspeed. She got out of Ultron's grasp, and snapped his arm off. Time went back to normal. Maggie grabbed the other arm and snapped it off. Ultron stopped working because of the wires being snapped. Jaws dropped.

"How did you do that?" Iron Man asked.

"I think I have super speed!" She exclaimed.

"Well, the floods are gone, you wanna go look for your parents?" Captain America asked.

"Yes please!" Maggie exclaimed. Maggie, Spiderman, Iron Man, and Falcon went outside of the SHIELD ship, still in the air. They threw

Ultron down to the ground. He cracked into so many pieces when he hit the ground. Maggie started flying, and all of a sudden, her powers glitched, and she started to fall. Iron Man tried to grab her. A bunch of vines formed out of nowhere, and caught her. She started to fly again.

"That's really cool!" Spider Man exclaimed. They looked all over the city for her parents, but they couldn't find them.

"Maggie, if we can't find them, I don't know if we ever will!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Can I tell her?" Spider Man asked into his mic.

"Sure!" Tony replied.

"Maggie, those weren't your real parents. Your parents are Silver Wolf and Nighthawk!" Spidey exclaimed.

"No way, they're a legend!" Maggie replied.

"Yeah, they are your real parents!" Iron Man exclaimed. "Well, before the crash. We knew them very well!"

"Well, I don't have any parents, so where am I gonna live?" Maggie asked.

"With us!" Tony exclaimed. Maggie. They went back to the SHIELD ship. She was shown her room. They went to bed, and when Maggie woke up, everyone was gone. There was a note.

"Abandoned warehouse, 33 Fot Road. Maggie flew to the warehouse as fast as she could. She arrived and saw them in a cage, that was above a tub of acid. It was slowly being lowered into the tub of acid. Maggie was terrified. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She saw a tranquilizer dart, and collapsed on the ground. Iron Man, Cap, and Spidey also got hit with a tranquilizer dart. Maggie was thrown into the cage. She woke up about 5 minutes later. Everyone else was still out. They were closer to the tub now. She saw another tranquilizer dart coming at her. She put her arm up, and a force field formed around her. The tranquilizer dart bounced off. They were inches away from the tub of acid. She put a force field up around them. They were lowered into the tub. Everyone else woke up. They saw Maggie with her arms up, and how they were in the tub of acid. They realized she must have force field powers. They rose from the tub of acid, the villain thinking they were dead because, well, acid. Maggie lifted the force field. She grabbed the metal bars of the cage, and tried to pull them apart. She did pull them apart. She flew out of the cage. She saw the villain, and flew towards him. She used her superspeed to punch and kick the guy. Iron Man was coming toward them in slow motion, but stopped when he saw that the guy had been knocked out. Maggie collapsed on the floor from being so tired. Iron Man came towards her, and reached his hand out. He helped her up. They grabbed the bad guy, and went to the SHIELD ship. They put him in the villain jail that they have there. Since it was the morning, they were hungry. So, they had breakfast.


End file.
